


Bad Wolf

by TeddyBearDoctors



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lots of Weevils, M/M, Made up Aliens and Homeworlds, Shapeshifting, immortal rose, like fuck thats a lot of weevils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBearDoctors/pseuds/TeddyBearDoctors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler is back again, saving the world with her best friend Jack. But she isn't Rose anymore-not really-she has a the ability to change shape into a wolf. The Bad Wolf. So let's mix this with the Eleventh Doctor and a shit ton of weevils along with a made  up alien race and mentions of the Time War...this better not get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Wolf

The Weevils were lunging at Jack Harkness like mad dogs, three mad alien dogs, and Rose was beginning to freak out. She could feel a deep and beautiful song building inside of her head as her anger and need to protect Jack began to meet in front of her eyes. The song was sounding painfully loud within seconds but Rose didn’t care, it was fueling her to do what needed to be done. They had no backup, no Weevil spray, and no ammo left, so Rose let the song blast through her veins and over take her body; and Rose howled as she fell to the floor, no longer the blonde girl she was before. In her place stood a huge, white-grey wolf with soft blue Gallifreyan patterns across her fur and molten Gold eyes that swirled and sparked like fire in the dark.

She growled loudly at the Weevils and the circular patterns that flowed across her torso and legs flashed a brilliant gold, and then she lunged at them. She tore them off of Jack and thrashed her claws across them and knocked them into walls, she hated being so cruel but what she was now was born to save the people she loved and not even Rose could control it most of the time. The Weevils cried out as the Bad Wolf coated them in their own blood and then the Wolf cried out too, she cried out in the pain of what she was doing but she couldn’t stop, she had to protect her best friend. 

It was only a few seconds before the Weevils fell silent and the Wolf hung her head in mourning. She was ashamed, guilt eating her from the inside but when Jack groaned and confirmed that he was alive the Wolf howled in happiness. She lounged playfully at the bleeding man that lay on the cold tile floor and licked his face.

“I dated a guy who kissed like that.” Jack chuckled painfully. The Wolf nuzzled his head softly and whimpered. “Don’t worry, Owen and Gwen will come get us soon” Jack assured the Wolf softly, blood dripping onto her already tinged red coat. He reached over and scratched the Wolf’s head and she nuzzled him harder. “Can’t change back yet?” 

The Wolf shook her head against his neck and he sighed.

“Jack!” the unmistakable voice of Owen Harper shouted into the abandoned nursing home. The Wolf barked loudly and then the sound of running sounded across the tile floor.

“Rose, Jack!” Gwen slid to the floor beside the large Wolf, fear and worry etched into her features. The Wolf lifted her head from where it was buried in Jack’s neck and looked up at Gwen Cooper.

“Owen!” the woman yelled and seconds later a man skidded into the room. “Jack needs to get to the med bay, now!”

“He can heal himself” Owen muttered as he rushed to the prone form of their leader and friend. Gwen rested her hand on the paw of the Wolf, who whimpered at the sight of Jack. Owen had moved the man’s head to reveal the large gash across his neck; his chest was cruelly hacked at by the razor sharp claws of the Weevils and he was starting to lose blood, fast.

“We need to move” Owen said as he tried to lift Jack. Gwen helped Owen and the two managed to get the unconscious team leader back to the black SUV out front. The Wolf lept into the back of the car and sat on the floor, eyes trained on Jack. The drive back to the hub was swift and violated at least half a dozen laws but the team made it back in one piece. Tosh had run out at the sight of the van and helped Owen and Gwen carry Jack into the secret base and into Owen’s med bay. Jack was placed on the table that stood in the middle of the small area that was dubbed the medical section. Owen began attaching the IV and heart monitor to Jack but stopped half way when Jack sat up.

“I’m fine” he gasped. The gash on his neck slowly healed before their eyes and then the slashes that had covered his chest formed new skin. Owen unplugged Jack and sighed, relieved.

“Jack!” Gwen cried gleefully and tossed herself into his arms. Jack caught her with a chuckle and held her tight. “Don’t ever do that again!” 

“Promise” Jack replied seriously. Gwen was set on the floor and then Jack knelt before the Wolf. “You okay?” He asked as he cupped her large head in his hand. The Wolf whimpered and Jack began searching for wounds. They all knew that the Wolf, like Jack, could heal herself but what kind of friends would they be if they didn’t make sure? Jack found a large cut but the Wolf healed it shortly after and then barked happily.

“Will you be able to change back soon?” Jack asked hopefully, his blue eyes searching the golden orbs for the whiskey color that holds his blonde friend. The Wolf nodded its head and then ran after Ianto, a young man in a suit who tends to coffee and tea mostly, into the lounging room. Ianto talked to the Wolf as he made everyone their drinks, but the Wolf had fallen asleep on the sofa.

“Ianto!” Jack called “We found something, call us when Rose changes back!”

“Yes, Sir!” Ianto called back. He placed the mugs down and left the water to cool for later. He smiled at the blue and white friend that lay on the couch before wandering back into the hub to speak with whoever had stayed behind, Tosh most likely.

\--

Jack led Gwen and Owen out of the base and back onto the streets of Cardiff. It was cold and the beginnings of rain were starting to fall, but there was something else, something in the air that Jack couldn’t quiet put his finger on. It was like a feeling of something coming, but what?

“What did you find?” Gwen asked as they continued their walk.

“Nothing much, just a small energy flux a few streets over” Jack replied with a shrug “Just something to kill the time until Rose is rested enough to switch back, then we can go have some proper Torchwood fun” a grin, that suggested that ‘fun’ would have more to do with drinking then Torchwood, filled Jack’s face and Gwen grinned back.

“Sounds like a plan” She answered happily. Owen, on the other hand, wasn’t okay with being dragged to some random park just because Jack couldn’t sit still, and began grumbling the whole way there. It was just a park though, the energy signature was gone and nothing odd was around so they started to turn back until Jack laid his eyes on a beautiful ginger woman with never ending legs wearing a short denim skirt.

“You guys can head back” he waved his team goodbye as he hurried over to the girl. She was leaning on a tree and appeared to be waiting for someone; Jack wanted to be that someone.

“Jack Harkness, and you are?” he grinned his most charming smile at her and, like always, she blushed.

“Amy Pond” she answered, a Scot, lovely, as Jack kissed her hand. 

“Lovely name” Jack released her hand but kept his close distance “Waiting for someone?”

“Ya, just my friends, they get lost…a lot” she giggled and rolled her eyes. Jack couldn’t help but know this girl was special, just the air around her seemed to glow with time energy; according to his vortex manipulator it did anyway. She was a time traveler and Jack never got along with many of those, Rose was the only one who stuck around anyway.

“I know a couple people like that” Jack chuckled “My best friend, she is incredibly jeopardy friendly. Sometimes I have to ask if she finds trouble and danger on purpose” the woman laughed along with Jack before she waved at an approaching man. He had fair hair, blue eyes and a confused expression on his face; in Jack’s opinion he was cute and had dreamy eyes that matched his almost perfectly.

“Rory!” the girl grinned and hugged him; the man hugged her back but continued to gaze curiously as Jack.

“Jack Harkness, and you?” Jack shook the man’s hand and added in some more of his flirtatious voice. The man frowned as he took in Jack’s face but didn’t comment.

“Rory Williams, Amy’s husband” he took his wife’s hand, who rolled her eyes. Another Brit, a shame really, Jack was fond of the idea of two Scots to have around.

“Where is he?” Amy asked “I thought he was with you?”

“He said he needed to go back and get his jacket even though he was wearing it” Rory responded

“And you let him? He could be hiding something important from us!” Amy started pulling her husband away from the park but stopped. “What if he moved?”

“Moved, why would he do that?” Rory asked

“You haven’t seen a blue police box, have ya?” Amy asked. Jack’s eyes grew wide and he gaped at them for a moment before he managed to respond.

“Not in a few years, too many years if ya ask me.” The couple gazed at Jack curiously. “Tell the Doc to come and visit me at Torchwood sometime, k?” with that Jack winked and turned too walked away. He could tell Amy was coming after him back he didn’t look until she was beside him.

“You know the Doctor?” she didn’t seem shocked, just curious. Jack smiled at her and nodded. He must have told this one about having previous companions, unlike what he did to Rose. Maybe he’s getting better with people’s feelings.

“Used to travel with him and my best friend, the one I mentioned earlier” Jack stuffed his hands into the pockets of his old blue coat.

“Oh” she mulled this over before speaking again “Why’d you leave?”

“He left me behind, hard to trust someone and run away with ‘em again when that happens” Jack wasn’t upset about that anymore, hadn’t been for awhile but it still stung a bit to know the Doc never asked him to come in the first place; Jack tagged along because Rose wanted him there and even if him and the Doc became friends after a few trips he was always going to be an afterthought and in the end he was forgotten because he felt wrong.

“Left you behind?” Amy looked shocked over this and shook her head “He would never do that”

“Ask him, ask him why he left Jack on the game station and only took Rose. He’ll look shocked that you know this and then a dark light will glint across his once happy expression, trust me Amy, I know that pinstriped weirdo better than most” Jack walked away as Amy stared after him, confused and a bit lost.

“Pinstriped?” she asked herself. “What does that mean?”

“Amelia!” speak of the devil; it was the Doctor running up to her with Rory in tow.

“Doctor” Amy responded without much interest, still gazing after the man before he rounded a corner.

“What you lookin’ at?” the Doctor asked as he looked at Amy. She turned and frowned at him.

“Would you ever leave someone behind, never look back, just leave ‘em alone without a goodbye or anything?” the Doctor frowned.

“Why?”

“I ran into someone who said you left ‘im behind. Is it true?” Amy crossed her arms and glared at the Time Lord.

“I should have known running into Jack was going to happen if I took you to Cardiff” he grumbled and walked after the vanished form of the man in question.

“So it’s true!?” Amy barked as she chased him, Rory following silently.

“Yes, I left him behind. It was a long time ago and I saw him again after that”

“It don’t matter if you saw him again, you still abandon someone you traveled with! Are you going to do that with me and Rory?” the Doctor spun around and fixed Amy with the look of a cold man.

“No, not to my Ponds” his expression turned into a soft smile before he turned and walked on. Amy and Rory followed.

“Where are we going?” Rory asks.

“Oh, Right! Back to the TARDIS”

“Actually, Doctor, I wanna be alone for awhile” Amy replied, stopping in her tracks. 

“What?” the Doctor and Rory turned and looked at her with confused and worried expressions.

“I need to think about all,” She waved her hands about vaguely “This.”

“Ya,” The Doctor nodded sadly “Just, come back to the TARDIS when you’re okay”

“Ya” Amy pecked Rory on the cheeks and walked back into the park. Rory and the Doctor sighed and made their way back home, not knowing how long they would have to be alone together.

Amy walked through the park swiftly, she was on a mission to find Jack Harkness and she needed to hurry. Torchwood; that’s the only thing she has to go on and she has no idea what it even means.

“Hello!” Amy waved down a young man in police uniform. 

“Oh, uh, hello, can I help you?” he replied with a confused smile.

“Ya, I hope so.” Amy stopped in front of him and smiled “Do you know what Torchwood is?”

“Ya!” he chuckled “My friend, Gwen Cooper, works there”

“Do you know where I can find it?”

“No, ‘fraid not” he pulled out his mobile “I can give her a ring if ya want”

“Thank you, that’d be great” Amy replied, glancing around in case Rory or the Doctor followed her. They didn’t.

The man dialed a number and held his mobile to his left ear, smiling at Amy awkwardly.

“Gwen? Hey, I know. I know, sorry, but-” he rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed “Gwen! There’s this woman here asking about Torchwood” he nodded and looked back to Amy.  
“What’s your name?”

“Amy Pond, tell her I know Jack Harkness” Amy replied hurriedly

“Amy, she’s looking for Jack” He listened for a few seconds before he smiled “Great, okay, bye bye then” he pocketed his mobile and looked back to Amy.

“Jack says he’s at Torchwood but he can meet you, go to Canary Warf” he shrugged “I don’t know why, not my favorite place for meeting pretty girls, but hey” he grinned “anything else?”

“Thanks so much but I’m really in a hurry, bye!” Amy hailed a cab and waved goodbye to the police officer. 

“Where to?” the cabbie, an older and fairly grumpy man, asked. 

“Canary Warf” she replied, sitting back in the uncomfortable seats. The drive didn’t take long but the cabbie had a really bad cold and every second he made gross snorting noises. Amy tossed a few notes to the cabbie and hopped out.

It was colder out then it was earlier and Amy wished she hadn’t worn her mini skirt. She didn’t see anything around that said ‘Torchwood’ or really anything; just one large water fountain and a few benches. Amy sat on the bench and waited for Jack, who showed up ten minutes later.

“Bout time” Amy grumbled as the attractive American sat beside her.

“Sorry, Gwen was asking questions.”

“What’s Torchwood?” she asked, skipping over the question of who was Gwen.

“A secret organization, outside the government and beyond the police, we deal with aliens mostly. Anything strange or extraterrestrial, really”

“Like the Doctor only, stationed on Earth?” Amy asked, finally looking up at Jack. He was grinning and running a hand through his black hair.

“Ya, only we are so much cooler, you could do amazing things with us, Amelia Pond”

“Amy, I told you Amy”

“Ya and I looked you up”

“Looked me up? Wow you’re so paranoid!” Amy accused without much heat behind it. It’s hard to be mad at someone so perfect.

“I work for an agency that deals with aliens; I can’t afford not to be paranoid”

“Fair enough” Amy huffed “When did you travel with him?”

“So very long ago” he got a distant look in his eyes and an intense sadness clouded his face. What happened so long ago that could cause him to leave someone behind?

“What did you mean by pinstripes?”

“He wears a pinstriped suit, or does he only wear the blue one now?” Jack asked.

“Neither, he wears tweed and a bowtie” Amy laughed “like an old maths professor” 

“Tweed? Bowtie?” Jack chuckled and shook his head “What happened to that poor man after he lost her. I guess after leaving her again he just lost it” Jack stood up.

“She?”

“Would you like to see Torchwood?” Jack suggested, avoiding Amy’s question. It wasn’t his story to tell after all.

“Uh, sure” Amy took his offered hand and followed him to the front of the tall fountain. “Um, why’d we stop?”

“Just wait, Amelia” Jack grinned and Amy felt the floor move. No that wasn’t an exaggeration to describe Jack’s smile; the floor really moved. The stone they stood on began to move down into the floor. Amy gasped and looked at the floor.

“How...what?”

“Secret elevator with a perception filter, like on the TARDIS. No one can see it move unless they’re on it” Jack explained. Amy glanced around the large room they were gliding into. A large bay of computers stood around a hub, a medical section was off to side in a lower area and a pterodactyl was flying over head. The area wasn’t the best looking place but it was pretty damn cool and very alien.

“Whoa…” Amy laughed “this is amazing!” the stone landed and Jack led Amy away, the panel floating back up.

“Is Jack here yet?” a young woman with dark brown hair and a Welsh accent called from the other side of the hub.

“Did ya miss me?” Jack chuckled as him and Amy neared the woman. She was standing beside another woman who was seated in front of a computer. The other woman was Asian and also young, she wore glasses and her hair tied in low ponytail.

“No, I was wondering if this Amy girl was a case” the woman asked as she crossed her arms.

“Nope, not a case, thanks for the warm welcome by the way” Amy replied sarcastically.

“Gwen, this is Amelia Pond. She is a companion to the Doctor and anyone who travels in time and space and saves the world, is our friend” Jack grinned and his eyes only grew brighter as a young man in a suit walked over.

“She finally fell asleep, she’ll be back to normal in a few hours” he explained

“Good work, Ianto!” Jack said proudly. “She in the break room?”

“Ya, on the couch”

“Well, I would like some coffee” Jack started walking away “Come on Ianto, I can’t do it myself” Ianto rolled his eyes and followed Jack, not hiding the way he was ogling his bum; and Amy followed them too. 

They walked up the stairs and into a small room with large glass windows on every side and potted plants around the area. A coffee machine sat on a counter beside a fridge and a microwave. The only place to sit was a small table with a few chairs because a huge white wolf with blue designs on its fur was lying on the couch.

“Bloody hell!” Amy jumped back as she spotted the wolf.

“Oh, sorry, that’s Rosie, she’s super sweet. She’ll be sleeping for hours” Jack replied as he and Ianto made it to the coffee machine.

Amy kept her eyes on the wolf as she sat at the table. She had dealt with aliens and saving the world but there was something about a wolf that was so much scarier; maybe it was because she’s a wild animal who she had seen on TV ripping apart other animals or maybe it’s because she knows how dangerous things on Earth are, whatever the reason, it put Amy on edge.

“Why’d you come find me, Amy?” Jack asked as he sat beside her. Ianto was making the coffee, something Amy guessed he did a lot considering Jack needed him to make it.

“I asked the Doctor about you and he said he left you behind. I just want to know why, what if he does that to me?” Amy picked at her nails and avoided looking at Jack. There was so much worry building up inside her and Jack’s baby blue eyes made her want to talk, she can’t go spilling everything she fears on someone she just met.

“I’m sorry Amy, I didn’t mean to scare you or make you distrust the Doctor. He never liked me too much, I think it was because Rose likes me but we never talked about it. Something happened when I was traveling with him and it bothers his mind when I’m around, something about time lines. I don’t mind too much anymore, I got Torchwood and Ianto” he winked at the other man and he blushed.

“What happened?”

“I can’t die” Jack sighed “I’m a fixed point in time and it messes with the Doctor and the TARDIS. So he left me behind, it was okay though, got a lift back to Earth” Amy could tell how much getting left behind hurt Jack even though he was passing it by like it was okay. It was a crappy thing to do to someone weather they were a fixed point or not. 

“That’s not funny Jack, it was cruel” Amy set her jaw and breathed deeply “I’ll make him apologize, and you can even come with us if ya want” 

“Its fine Amy, really, I have a good thing going at Torchwood and I have Rosie here so…go have fun in the TARDIS and tell the Doc that he doesn’t need to come by after all” Jack stood up and went to sit by the wolf. He scratched behind her ear and the Wolf’s large head moved into his lap with a yawn.

“Jack”

“Amy, really, please, its fine” 

“Okay” Amy rolled her eyes “Who’s Rose, you mentioned her a lot”

“She traveled with me and the Doc”

“And he was jealous of you and her?” 

“Ya, Rose and I are best friends and that’s all we’ve ever been” Jack assured her as he petted the Wolf.

“Did he leave her behind to?”

“Ya, but for a different reason. Amy, if you wanna know what happened to Rose then you need to ask the Doctor, it’s not my place to tell something so important”

“He never talks about the past” Amy sighed “Please, Jack”

Jack continued to pet the Wolf in silence for awhile before he answered. “They loved each other but things got in the way along with them being stupid, well he was stupid”

“Love? Finally! He does something human!” Amy laughed 

“Ya, he wanted nothing more than to be human then”

“Where did she go?”

“Everywhere” Jack grinned at the Wolf

“Jack”

“Sit down, Amy, I’m going to tell you a love story” Amy sat nervously on the other side of Jack and he dived into his story. 

It was about the Doctor two faces ago falling in love with a human girl. The girl loves him of course but they stayed best friends. The girl pulled the alien away from the darkness that tried to consume him after the war and he thanked her by showing her the wonders of the universe. They become time and space heroes and the only thing that could make it better would be to admit how they felt. But they didn’t get a chance because he died.

Next Jack dove into the story of the Bad Wolf and how the Doctor gave his life for the girl he loves. Jack explained regeneration briefly and who the Doctor became. He told about Christmas-how Rose told him- and how Rose fell back in the love with him even after he changed. Everything was beautiful from there and they were more in love then ever but nothing ever happened. Sure they kissed here and there or hugged more often but they were never spoken of because Rose didn’t want to push him and he was an idiot.  
Jack refused to take any questions until the end so Amy listened in silence as Jack explained the battle of Canary Warf and the Daleks and the Cybermen. He explained how Rose was in the middle of it all but in the end she was ripped away from the man she loves and trapped in a parallel world with her family. Amy cried quietly as Jack finished the first part of their story and they stopped talking before Jack began the second part; the coffee long forgotten along with their friends.

The next part Amy smiled during the beginning. Rose jumping across the worlds just to see the one she loves and be with him again. She laughed as she learned the universes were once again in danger. And she cried when Jack explained how the Doctor was almost killed but put his regeneration energy in his severed hand. Jack went on to tell about the war and how they saved all the planets from the Daleks. Amy really thought they could have a happy ending for a few seconds before Jack told her about the Meta-crisis. Jack glanced sadly at the Wolf as he told Amy how the Doctor left the one person he loved most with someone who could love her forever and give her the domestic life he wanted to have with her.

Of course that’s where the Doctor’s part of the story ends and Rose’s gets freakin’ complicated. For she wasn’t just a normal girl anymore, no she was the Bad Wolf. A normal girl couldn’t take all that is, all that was and all that ever could be into her head and not change her fate, so she did. She rewrote her DNA into one that would match the life span of the man she loves. She wanted to save her Doctor so she gave up her normal life forever and dedicated herself to saving him, too bad she forgot before it was too late. You see, Rose would be alive as long as the Doctor was alive so when the meta-crisis died Rose’s Bad Wolf self pulled her back home; back to her universe. But Rose was convinced the Doctor had moved on and would no longer need a stupid shop girl to love him and save him, so she stayed with her best friend, who could live forever with her. So Rose Tyler left behind everything she ever wanted and became part of Torchwood; Jack on the other hand, had been trying to find the Doctor to give him the one person who can love him forever because he needs her even if he is too stupid to say it.

Amy didn’t speak for awhile, just processing the four hour long story she had heard. She could understand it, most of it anyway, but she still had a question. If her Raggedy Man was in love then finding Rose Tyler was Amy’s job, right? Her best friend needs someone like Rose, she seemed made for him and it warmed her heart. Amy vowed to do anything to get Rose and the Doctor back to each other and him to finally kiss the bloody girl!

“Where is she?” Amy asked softly, still wiping away her tears and smearing her mascara.

“On my lap” Jack answered without looking up from the Wolf.

“She’s a Wolf?” Amy asked, finally looking back up from her shoes.

“She can change into Wolf, the Bad Wolf, when the people she loves need her to save them. It’s not something she enjoys too much but sometimes using huge ass claws and teeth are the only way to save someone” Jack patted Rose on the head and smiled

“Will she change back?”

“Changing her form takes gigantic amounts of her energy so she has to sleep for hours before she can gain enough to become human again” Jack explained.

“She needs to see him again”

“I know”

“Can I bring him here?”

“I suppose, you need to hurry or Rose will object to the idea”

“Okay, I’ll call him” Amy stood up and almost fell over before gaining her balance back and leaving the room.

“Don’t worry, Rosie, he’ll be so happy to see you again” Jack assured the sleeping Wolf.

\--

Amy pulled out her mobile and dialed the TARDIS number. It was picked up after the first ring.

“AMY!” it was the Doctor.

“Calm down” Amy groaned. “I’m fine”

“Where are you!? Rule number one, Amelia!” the Doctor bellowed worriedly into the phone.

“The Doctor lies is rule one”

The Doctor groaned and Amy could just see him rolling his eyes. 

“The other rule one”

“Don’t wonder off, but I didn’t. I’m perfectly safe but I need you to come here”

“Why!? Is there danger? Where did you go!?”

“My god! CALM DOWN! I’m at Torchwood with Jack”

“Not him…” and all the heat drained from the Time Lord’s words. “I’ll be there soon” and the call ended.

Amy pocketed her mobile just as the sounds of the TARDIS filled the air. She didn’t see the whimsical blue box anywhere so she walked out into the hub again.  
“What is that?” Gwen asked as she walked over to the other woman.

“Oh, uh…I have no clue but it appears as if something has appeared in the holding cells!” she said watching a blue box materialize on the security feed.

“JACK!” Gwen bellowed, and boy does that girl have a loud voice. Amy flinched at the sudden sound and it appears Jack heard it because he came running out with a blonde girl in tow. She was wearing jeans, a green t-shirt and pink trainers. Her eyes looked brown but Amy could have sworn they were swirling with hidden bits of gold. She was smiling and Amy swears the glow coming from that smile could light a city. In short, Amy could understand why the Doctor loves her and if she’s anything like Jack described then her personality is even more beautiful; Amy already likes the woman and she hasn’t even said one word to her yet.

“Rose, thank god, I need you to go check the holding cells with me” Gwen said.

“Why?” Rose peered over the woman’s shoulder at the cams and Amy could have sworn her face drained of all color. Amy moved a bit closer in case she was going to faint. 

“No need” Jack grinned “It’s just the Doc”

“Amy!” Rory yelled as he tripped coming out of the TARDIS. He looked around and then followed a floppy haired man in a bowtie down the halls.

“Harkness, I told you not to bother my companions!” the Doctor grumbled as he and Rory made their way through the holding cells.

“Jack” Rose turned to her friend and glared at him “I said no to this” she whispered. 

“I know, Rosie, but Amelia” he gestured to Amy who was standing by awkwardly as she awaited her friend’s arrival. “Is one of his companions”

“Oh” Rose turned to Amy “Which one is he?”

Amy laughed “Unfortunately, the one in the bowtie” Rose laughed along and Amy noticed the entire room brighten upon hearing the sound.

“At least he still has nice hair” she turned back to Jack “But he has new companions and I have a drinking game to compete in with Owen” Jack grabbed her arm before she could get far.

“Rosie, just talk to the guy” Jack pleaded. Rose sighed and nodded, making her way back to the break room. Amy glanced around and noticed that no one seemed too keen to follow other then Jack but he also needed to introduce the Doctor so Amy went after Rose.  
Rose was boiling water to make tea as Amy walked in.

“Hello” Amy said nervously.

“Hey” Rose replied. She sounded confused and Amy couldn’t blame her. She went through so much with one man and then was left behind only to get to live a normal life that ended with her getting pulled across worlds and ending up with Jack in Torchwood instead of with the man she loves. Amy felt horrible for not knowing about her sooner and forcing the Doctor to go to her, he needs her. 

Ever since she met the alien she has seen a dark cloud over his head and every little thing seems to put him on edge. He is quick to mood swings and he locks himself away physically and emotionally at every turn. Amy can’t help but think that maybe losing the person he loved so many times did that to him, turned him into someone who feels like they don’t deserve love. Amy needs to fix that.

“You don’t have to feel awkward about this” Rose said calmly. She sat at the table as she awaited the water to boil. Amy sat on the other end and smiled.

“Jack told me everything that happened to you, and I just want to say that you are pretty awesome and so brave” 

Rose blushed and looked at her hands “Thanks but I was a mess most of the time I was away from him” she chuckled “I had the meta-crisis but after he lost the TARDIS he felt so alone, it wasn’t an easy way to live”

“I’m so sorry” Jack hadn’t mentioned anything about how Rose lived back in the other universe too much, she figured now that it must have been so hard for the Doctor to go domestic after life times of running. 

“It wasn’t all bad, we got married and were usually happy” Rose stood up and walked over to the water that was beginning to boil.

“He still needs you”

“No he really doesn’t, he has you and you seem pretty fantastic and ginger” Rose smiled to herself as if sharing a private joke.

“Not sure what my hair has to do with that” Amy walked over and leaned on the counter with Rose “He needs you to love him, I’m his friend but he’s always been missing something I just never realized it was you until now”

“How could he be missing me when he doesn’t even know I’m here?”

“He doesn’t need to know where you are to know he misses you and needs you with him. Alien or not, the Doctor’s a bloke and every bloke has trouble telling you how they feel, its facts” Amy smiled to Rose and she rolled her eyes.

“Ya, tell me about it” she scoffed.

“But they will always show you how they feel when they can’t say it. If even half the stuff Jack says he saw you two do then you were head over heels long before even you could admit it”

“So you travel with him?” Rose asked, clearly trying her best to change the subject but still feeding her curiosity.

“For a few months now” Amy replied

“And the blonde man, who’s he?” Rose turned just as the kettle began to whistle to tell them the water was done. She pulled out a tin and mixed some tea into the water and then turned back to Amy.

“That’s Rory, my husband” Amy answered with a wistful smile.

“Married? Wow that’s so…domestic” Rose laughed to herself. “He would never go anywhere near domestics when I traveled with ‘em. Sure he would take me to see my mum and a few times here and there and he would eat dinner with us occasionally but hanging around married people; suppose he has changed a lot more then I first thought”

Amy wasn’t sure what to say to that. She wanted to assure Rose that the Doctor was still the same man and she was still welcome to come with them but how can she say any of that? She never met the Doctor that Rose knew, what if he has changed too much for Rose to still love him? How could Amy convince Rose to join them when she would be traveling with a group of strangers? Sure she has history with the Doctor and Amy would love to have another woman on board but is that enough to get her to come? Amy starts to wonder if maybe avoiding domestics is the answer to her problems.

It didn’t matter what she was going to say because at that moment they could hear a man yelling for Amelia.

“You should go, Amelia” Rose said, turning back to her tea. She picked it off the burner and placed it on the cooler one and then poured it in a mug.

“Ya…” Amy was reluctant but she did leave and wondered back into the hub. It seems as if Jack had sent his workers home or on a mission because they had vanished. Jack was relaxing in Tosh’s chair and grinning like an idiot as Amy walked over. Rory raced to her side along with the Doctor.

“Don’t wonder off!” the Doctor scolded before pulling the redhead into a hug.

“Relax, I’m fine” Amy pushed them away and went to Jack. “Thanks for telling me all this” she chuckled “But now what?”

Jack looked at the computer screen he was next to and frowned. “Rosie!” he yelled “they need our help!”

“Shit…Okay!” she called back. The Doctor looked confused and slightly pale at the sound of her voice and Amy grinned, maybe she could get the girl to come along after all.

“Now, Rosie!” Jack jumped off his chair and snatched up his blue coat just as Rose come running in. she had pulled on a blue leather jacket and had holstered a stun gun.

“Let’s go then”

“You guys coming?” Jack asked.

“Hell ya” Amy rushed after the retreating Torchwood agents.

“Jack!” the Doctor yelled

“Come on, Doc!” and now Rory and the Doctor were running after them too. They exited through a secret door and into a tourist office before running outside. 

“They took the car” Rose said as the group stopped near the road.

“Ya, forgot about that.” Jack turned to the Doctor “Can you give us a lift?”

“Uh…” he still seemed shaken from seeing Rose and was unable to peel his eyes away from her. Amy smacked his arm and smiled when he got a pouty expression on his face.

“Course we will” Amy took off in the direction of the TARDIS, everyone running after her. Once they made it back into Torchwood and into the holding cells they stopped in front of the TARDIS.

“You painted her” Rose stated

“Well, uh,” the Doctor jumped on his feet and began unlocking the door “I kinda blew her up when I regenerated”

“Oh…” Rose frowned and looked at the Doctor with sympathetic eyes. “I’m sorry that happened, everything’s okay now, right?”

“Ya, she’s great, I’m great, the Ponds are great!” he rambled as he pushed open the door and stumbled inside. Amy pushed Rory in as she followed, and Jack forced Rose to go inside.

“Holy Shit, Doc, you really went futuristic this time” Jack laughed. Amy and Rory sat on the jump seat and watched as Rose and Jack admired the TARDIS.  
“Why didn’t she sensor you, she sensors everyone!” the Doctor whined, beginning his dance around the consol.

“Because, the old girl loves me” Jack caressed the consol as he walked around it and interrupted the Doctor’s dance.

“Stop fondling my ship!” he complained and pushed Jack away.

Jack laughed before standing by Amy with a smirk. “She loves me almost as much as Rosie does”

“Ya right” Rose scoffed "I don't love you nearly as much"

“How on Earth did you hear that!?” Amy gaped at the blonde who was still standing on the ramp.

“Wolf hearing” she tapped her ear and grinned “It’s pretty handy with that one around” she gestured to Jack and laughed. Amy couldn’t help but notice the Doctor grin like the biggest idiot when Rose laughed, and that made Amy smile.

“Are we going to go?” Rory asked

“Right!” the Doctor continued his crazy dance that involved hitting every switch, lever and button he could get his hands on. Rose watched with a look of longing and Amy just had to ask:

“Can you fly the TARDIS?”

“Me?” Rose asked

“Ya”

“No” the Doctor answered at the same time Rose and Jack said “Probably”

“Really?” Amy grinned 

“Since when?” the Doctor abandoned his place at the consol to walk over to Rose, a look clouded his vision but it was gone before Amy could place it; hope? Love? Amy had to believe it was at least curiosity. 

“Well, in my mind I can see the controls and I know what they do but I’ve never tried before” Rose shrugged but couldn’t seem to take her eyes off his face. “You have green eyes now” her voice was soft and Amy wished she could hear them better.

“Ya…it would look better if I was ginger” he chuckled nervously

“they look fine with the brown hair, it’s nice hair” Rose looked up at his hair and lifted her hand but let it fall back to her side; Amy could tell that she wanted to run her fingers through it and she couldn’t blame her, it’s nice hair.

“Ya?”

“Ya, almost as good as the last one, maybe even better” Rose grinned, her tongue poking out from between her teeth. 

“I missed you” he whispered.

Rose looked doubtful but the Doctor didn’t have time to make her believe him because Jack jumped off the seat and out the door.

“Come on, Tyler, we have work to do!” he called behind him.

“Right” Rose smiled softly at the Time Lord before running out after Jack; the TARDIS apparently landing on her own. The Doctor stared at the place Rose had just occupied with a lost look in his eyes.

“Come on, Doctor.” Amy took his hand “She needs our help”

“Yes, right, come along Ponds!” The Doctor pulled Amy out the door and into an old, and most likely abandoned, hotel lobby.

“Why is it always a creepy hotel?” Rose groaned. Her and Jack were looking around while trying to communicate to their team, no luck so far.

“Maybe the Doctor landed us in the wrong place again” Amy replied with mock annoyance.

“So he still can’t drive?” Rose asked with a grin.

“Oi!” he objected but was promptly ignored

“He was 12 years late to come get me!” Amy glared at the Time Lord and Rose gaped.

“No way! That’s so much worse then what he did to me and my mum!” Rose laughed “He took me home 12 months late and my mum thought my friend had killed me, it was all ‘is bloody fault” she bumped her shoulder against the Doctor’s and he grinned, probably from her being close to him.

“You daft alien” Amy rolled her eyes.

“Incoming Weevils!” Jack yelled as he came running back to the group.

“What’s a weevil?” Amy asked. But no one had time to answer as a huge group of Weevils came running into the room. There were at least fifteen of them and Rose could already feel the time energy pumping through her veins, preparing to release the Bad Wolf.

“Amy, Rory, back in the TARDIS!” the Doctor yelled.

“No bloody way!” the ginger girl yelled back just as Jack pulled a gun. 

“A gun!?” the Time Lord yelled in anger.

“Stun Gun” Jack corrected as he fired the first shot and a Weevil tumbled to the ground in a heap. Jack was able to take most of them down and Rose tossed her stun gun to Amy, who was doing an impressive job of protecting Rory. The Doctor was staying very close to Rose, who he was beginning to get concerned about. She’s just standing and breathing deeply, like she was feeling sick. Jack fired the final shot and the last Weevil fell and everyone sighed in relief.

“You okay, Rosie?” Jack asked, turning to face her. 

“Ya” she nodded. Normally she can hold off the Wolf but with so many people to protect it was starting to get overwhelming.

“Then let’s go” Jack began to lead the group down the hall the Weevils had come from but they were stopped as they heard running. But it was too late; a weevil had run up behind them and latched its claws into the Doctor’s shoulders. He cried out and tried to pull out his sonic but someone was much faster; no one saw her change but a gold light appeared and vanished so suddenly and left a Wolf to save the Doctor. She lunged at it and sank her teeth into the Weevils neck and yanked it off the Time Lord. The Doctor stumbled to the ground and was immediately being looked at by nurse Rory. The Wolf on the other hand was tossing the Weevil into a wall, yanking most of its neck off in the process. 

Jack rushed to the Wolf and cupped her head. “I’m so sorry, swee’heart” he kissed her forehead and smiled sadly “You can go back to the TARDIS if ya want”

She shook her head and then trotted over to where the Doctor was sitting, Rory hovering around the wounded shoulders. The Wolf nuzzled against his arm and whimpered.

“R-Rose?” the Doctor mumbled, shock written all over his face. He scanned his eyes over the Wolf’s form and went pale. “These symbols, they’re Gallifreyan”

“Yep, none of us know what they say but we figured that much out” Jack explained as he wondered over to stand with Amy. 

“How long has she been able to do this?” he asked, finally touching the Wolf. His hand rested on her head for a quick second before he pulled away like he was burned.

“Since she came back” Jack shrugged “It was a really long story that she hasn’t even finished telling me. She’s 342 now, Doc”

The Doctor looked at Jack like he had grown a second head. Jack sighed and knelt in front of the Doctor.

“She isn’t the same 19 year old shop girl you met all those years ago. She grew up and became who she was always meant to be, she’s the Bad Wolf, the girl who changed her entire life to be with you…forever” Jack stood up and cleared his throat. “But we don’t have time to talk about this now, my team is still missing”

The Doctor switched a few settings on his sonic before scanning it across his shoulders, healing them almost completely. Amy and Rory held hands as they walked after Jack, who was aiming his stun gun in front of him as he carefully walked down the halls. The Doctor stood up shakily and walked after them, Rose by his side. She brushed her furry body against his leg every so often and the Doctor kept trying to scan her with his sonic, she growled and aimed her molten gold eyes at his, pinning him with a very successful bitch face for a wolf. He gave up and slipped the device-which Rose noticed was much bigger and extravagant then before-into his pocket.

“Gwen!” Jack gasped as he noticed the woman sitting on the stairs with a gun held limply in her hand. She appeared to be holding her head and when she looked up it was clear that blood was dripping from her temple. She seemed dizzy and confused so Rory dropped to her side.

“She must have a concussion, she needs to get to the TARDIS med bay” Rory explained. Jack nodded as he led Rose quickly up the stairs.

Amy wanted to go ahead but the woman needed help so she helped Rory get her back to the TARDIS. The Doctor let them go as long as Amy kept Rose’s stun gun.

“What could possibly be here?” The Doctor whispered to himself as they peaked into each room they passed.

“It must have a large heat signature or someone is on fire in that room” Jack informed them as he glanced at his time vortex manipulator. Jack kicked open an old wooden door, gun aimed and ready. The Doctor aiming his sonic and trying to keep Rose behind him, away from harm.

The room was torn apart, the bed and other furniture in pieces and all the windows cracked or shattered. The wallpaper was torn and pealing from the walls. Owen was lying on the ground with blood dripping from his head and neck. Rose dashed to his side as Jack and the Doctor surveyed the room. 

“Clear!” Jack yelled and hurried back to Rose’s side, slipping his gun into his holster.

“Nothing, but something alien was here” the Doctor said, standing by the door.

“But what?” Jack asked

“No clue, something warm and leaves heat behind” he answered

“Well we can ask the team when they wake up, but where is Toshiko?” Jack said, eyebrows drawn together and worry lacing his voice.

“Maybe it took her” the Doctor said. Rose jumped to attention and darted from the room. Jack took care of Owen as the Time Lord ran after the wolf girl.

“Rose!” He shouted, the name familiar yet foreign on his tongue. He chased her up another flight of stairs and past hall ways of rooms. Rose was so much faster than him in this form and he had to really push himself to keep her in sight, but he wasn’t letting her get away this time. Rose finally slowed down outside a room that would be right above the room they found Owen. She whimpered softly and tilted her head to the door.

“It’s in there?”

A nod.

“Right, yes, wolf senses and things I suppose” he mumbled and held up his sonic as he pushed open the door. Rose hurdled herself in front of him and tackled a weevil that was right in behind the door. The Doctor was surprised and impressed but he packed it away and moved slowly through the room. Another room was to the left and his Time Lordness was going crazy. He pushed his way past the crumbled furniture and into the room where a woman-Toshiko-was crumbled against the wall and a large orange fish creature was poised over her.

“Oi!” He shouted “Get away from her!” 

The creature turned from Tosh and faced the Tim Lord with a crooked smile and jagged teeth.

“Doctor” it hissed “The woman speaks highly of you”

“Is she alive?” he stepped closer, his skin prickling with the feeling of Rose-now human-standing beside him.

“The Wolf has returned” the creature hissed, eyes roving over Rose.

"Who are you?" Rose asked cautiously.

“Some call me Vermin others the great king of Zorgoom” it explained, disdain in its voice.

“Zorgoom?” Rose asked, clearly poising her question to the Doctor but her eyes remained on the creature and her friend.

“A planet lost in the Time War” the Doctor explained. “It was literally lost; nobody has been able to find it since the war. It was sucked into a time crack” his voice was sad and low like when he always did when the time war was mentioned. 

“How can that happen?” Rose asked.

“Simple, we caused it so we could escape” The creature spoke.

“You can’t just pull yourself into a time crack” the Doctor said “Unless…no! That’s impossible!” he exclaimed.

“But is it? we were successful in using Time Energy to blast our way through time using the planet as a TARDIS as you call them” the fishy thing said, venom dripping from the word TARDIS and causing the Doctor to stiffen.

“But…you should have all died!” The Doctor exploded, anger and guilt in his voice. He couldn’t have saved them, no possible way he could have saved that planet from the war and yet he was beating himself up about it. They chose to kill themselves in a suicide mission to escape and nothing could change that, but Rose also felt her stomach flip with regret over something she wasn’t even aware of completely.

“We did…all but me” the creature was saying the words with pride but Rose could see the sadness and regret in its piercing purple eyes.

“Why are you doing this? They didn’t cause this” The Doctor said, fingers wound tightly around his sonic.

“But she can fix it” The creature pointed a finger at Rose and grinned a sickening smile.

“No” The Doctor shifted Rose behind him but he felt her try to resist, but she let him because she trusts him-the Doctor mussed happily.

“She has enough time energy stored inside her pathetic human form to send my planet back in time-back to the time war where I can fix this” it sounded desperate and both the Doctor and Rose knew when people were desperate they did crazy things.

“You can’t bring them back that way, the war is trapped in a bubble-closed off and forever over” The Doctor explained “Killing Rose will solve nothing”

“It will solve everything!” it’s snake like voice vibrated off the walls and Toshiko groaned-Rose sighing in relief.

“You. Can’t. Have. Her” The Doctor spoke threateningly.

“I never asked your permission, Time Lord” the words were spat and The Doctor took a step back from the venom in its voice. 

“Well,” Jack’s voice said from behind them “I never really let people hurt my friends and get away with it, so go ahead, hurt another one of my friends, I dare you” Jack sounded like a man ready to kill and it shocked Rose to her very core. Jack was loyal and Rose knows he has done some questionable things for loyalty but she has never seen how cold he can get and she has never felt like she doesn’t know Jack inside and out. Because when Jack is smiling and laughing and telling stories about pineapples and naked monks then she knows him and she can say with all honesty that he is her best friend; now put Jack with a gun against an enemies head and someone he cares for on the line and Rose will be crushed with the knowledge that Jack has a dark past that she knows nothing about, that Jack has killed and lost and struggled with so much more than Rose could ever understand-in this moment she saw the ice cold eyes of a trained killer and she was stabbed in the heart with the cruelty behind them. But she wasn’t scared.

“Humans, so attached and fragile” the creature spoke but Rose noticed it back away slightly, avoiding looking at the tall American.

“I can take you home, I can send you home long before the Time War and let you live your life there” The Doctor attempted to reason “But you can’t change what is suppose to happen, it has to happen”

“You are so…” It sighed, at a loss for words. “Human” it finally said, a dark chuckle in its words. “You can’t just send me home and let me live! Not when I can take her and save my home now!” the creature charged at Rose and before any of them could react a shot rang out and the creature stumbled to a halt. Blood that looked green and blue leaked from its stomach and back-the bullet having gone straight through him.

Toshiko made a strangled noise and the gun dropped from her hand. The real guns were only used in emergencies and Jack didn’t disapprove of her using it then. They all felt guilty but none of them spoke out against her actions. The creature collapsed to the floor with a sickening thud-Rose gripped The Doctor’s hand.

“Come on” Jack spoke softly, lifting Tosh into his arms.

\--

Rose sat with her back pressed against Jack’s chest, his nimble fingers pulling her golden hair into tight little braids. One by one they took over till she had a quarter of her hair braided and a stupid grin on her face. It was a curious look but she felt relaxed like this, Jack just being with her and touch her like this, it’s comforting.

Her thoughts were a mess though, the incident last night had shocked all of them into a state of temporary depression and nobody seemed ready to come up for air yet. The Doctor was especially bad; he had locked himself in the TARDIS leaving Amy and Rory in Torchwood. The couple had adjusted to the hub setting and were down at the computers watching one of Owen’s action movies that probably-no definitely- contained a sex scene. Tosh was home or maybe out with Gwen-Rose couldn’t remember. Owen had gone home-Rose was sure-because he mentioned a TV dinner and a tall red head on speed dial. 

But no matter how many people began to sort through what happened and show up tomorrow with bright smiles and a blank slate, Rose would still be stuck. The Doctor was a common theme in her head at the moment and after being around him, holding his hand and saving people with him, well it sucked her back to 2005. She used to go to that time often after the first goodbye, she would replay everything she could remember and then try to change the ending but it was always the same. She slowly gave it up, and demolished it the second time she stepped on that beach. He crushed her heart-and yes that’s a silly reason to try and forget such wonderful adventures but she had to, she wanted to start over. The Meta crisis was a constant reminder though and while she truly loved him-he was the Doctor after all- she also felt hurt each time he smiled and each time he aged and she stayed the same. Because The Doctor gave her a lie, a false dream and there was nothing that could fix that. Her Doctor was dead in a way and yet her Doctor was still very much alive too.

“You should talk to him about it” Jack whispered against her ear. Rose suppressed the shiver she got and faced Jack with a look of confusion.

“About what, Jack?” the lie was even obvious to her.

“Rosie” Jack sighed “Why do you have to be so stubborn over things that matter? Things that can be fixed?”

“Because I’m still not ready to fix them” she mumbled

“Will you ever be?”

“No” Rose sighed and leaned heavily against her best friend. Jack wrapped his arms around her middle and cuddled into her, she could feel his nose on her neck.

“I love you, Rosie” Jack said quietly “And I know you, and I know that if you don’t go now-when you’re already broken open with emotion-then you’ll never go”

“How could you know that?”

“The mask will slid in place-yes I know you have a mask, Rosie, we all do- and then The Doctor will never crawl under your skin again, or at least not soon” Jack replied. “You need him and he needs you so go on” he released her and she pulled herself to her feet. The braids felt strange in her hair but she didn’t pull them out.

“I don’t think I can handle having him under my skin anymore, Jack” Rose mumbled, tears pricking her eyes.

“Trust me, Honey, he won’t be the same but you’re not either-it’ll be different this time and better this time” with that Jack shooed her out the door. 

She stood still and breathed, pulling back in her tears, before wondering down to the holding cells where the TARDIS still stood. She was as gorgeous as ever, tall and blue and singing in her head. She caressed the wooden door and it opened slowly, she slipped inside and pressed it closed. He was doing what he always did after a bad day-tinkering with things that didn’t need tinkering and trying to fix things that weren’t broken-it was comforting in a heartbreaking way.

“It’s curious, isn’t it?” Rose spoke and his head shot up and smacked on something. “That we both could change so much and go through so many different things yet end up exactly where it began?”

“How do you mean?” he had climbed out from under the consol and stood beside the jump seats-staying away from Rose, whether from fear or confusion was unknown to her.

“You saved my life, in the shop room full of dummies” she laughed sadly and tears once again built up in her eyes. “And last night, you put your life in danger so he wouldn’t hurt me. You keep saving me and I don’t know how to make it up to you” she had stepped closer and now stood before him, tears dripping from her eyes and her heart in her hands.

“You never owe me anything, Rose Tyler” her name was the same yet so different, said like it was a treasure used solely between them. “You being alive and okay is more than enough of a thank you” 

“Doctor?” Rose breathed in “Will there be more after me? Because there always seems to be but they never make it that close, Jack or I stop them”

“You are pure energy, Rose, time energy that will never run out and never need charging…everyone will want you” He smiled “But I’ll protect you, well, you could probably protect yourself considering your strength and stubbornness but I would very much like to help” he rambled and then blushed shyly “If you’d let me of course”

“Are you asking me come with you?” Rose asked, a slight smile lifting her lips.

“Do you want to, because nothing could make me happier” 

“I-uh” Rose stuttered to a stop and her heart froze. “Can you promise I won’t get hurt this time? That no matter what you won’t lie to me or send me away?”

“Rose”

“Please, Doctor, I need to know that I am more than just temporary”

“I promise!” he admitted “You are just as much part of this crew as I am…I never should have done those things to you” Rose could tell he was struggling with all of these emotions and she was having trouble too, but they need to be said.

“One last thing” Rose began but was cut off as the Doctor surged forward and captured her mouth with his. It was a heartbreakingly sweet kiss that made her chest ache and her head light. Her cupped her cheeks and kissed a little deeper, holding her to him closely. Rose pulled away, sucking in air before smiling, tongue in her teeth.  
“Was, uh, was that right?” he mumbled awkwardly.

Rose nodded, before pressing her lips to his again. This time with more hunger and passion. They had no idea how long they were lip locked but it didn’t matter because this was how it was suppose to be. Rose Tyler and The Doctor, in the TARDIS, just as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> The Alien creature and his homeworld are made up by me so i know it doesn't have anything to do with the canon Time War as we know but space is huge and the Time War was huge so i think it fits. anyway kudos and comments are always welcome and i hope you enjoyed this! it took forever to write and it might have some mistakes and plot holes so tell me if there is something that doesn't fit and i'll see if i can fix it. i think that's everything so bye bye and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
